wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Lacryma Devanti
Lacryma was born in Quel'thelas before the First War. One of four siblings, Lacryma is the only one who remains now a resident of Silvermoon. Despite a strong dislike for the hubris and arrogance of the magisters, Silvermoon is her home and she would willingly die for its defense if nessecary. Her father Bel'tornix was a Swordmaster of the Phoenix Guard. Supposedly slain on Draenor while fighting the Shadowmoon Clan with Turalyon and Alleria, Lacryma aspires to the same vocation as he did. Physical Description Athletic, slim, and extremely pale, Lacryma has the appearance of a Elf that has lived the life of a warrior for many years, and has no intent of changing it soon. Her stride speaks of confidence, although one can glean that her walk always seems to carry a sense of urgency in it. She often is dressed in functional clothing that doesnt interfere with her tasks as a Knight. Personality Lacryma seeks to find her place in a world where war has been the only constant. Calm and reflective, she is not unlike a Shaman in her thinking and often is completely at ease allowing others to do the talking. Nonetheless, in spite of the fact that she was born and bred in a culture where high wisdom and knowledge were favored foremost, she like many Sin’dorei has not forgotten the atrocities that the Lich King unleashed on Silvermoon. Lacryma believes in the sacrosanct nature of the law. Before anything else, the rule of law must be upheld. Political station and familial connections do little to deter her, and she is more than happy to evoke her rights as a Blood Knight when the need arises to bring a swift end to a problem. The task of upholding the laws of Silvermoon typically is not a position or role that endears her to the more corrupt Magisters, but then she's never gotten on well with them. The other thing which Lacryma is inflexible on is her faith in the Light. If you are to debate her verbally, its wise to not bring up the Law, The Blood Knights, or the Light. It is Lacryma's perception that the Light is a sacred power which guides the Sin'dorei, especially now following the defeat of Kael'thas and restoration of the Sunwell. While she wavered for a time,she eventually returned to her roots following advice from her friends and the defeat of Cardinal Forneus and Commander Alexandrius Da'ceros of the Crimson Templars. This isnt to say that Lacryma is incapable of enjoying herself, or that she is singleminded in her duties. That isnt the case by a long shot, but she only lowers her guard around her most trusted friends. She's been hurt before, and has little desire to be hurt again. History Lacryma once served the Alliance, but as of today is effectively a wanted criminal. The reason for this is due to Lacryma's role in taking down the Order of the Crimson Star. A zealous Paladin organization, Lacryma learned that the order was in actuality a front for the Twilight's Hammer which was supported by the then disguised Black Dragon, Onyxia. Shortly after Onyxia's unmasking by Reginald Windsor, Lacryma and a small contingent of then High Elves executed a raid on the Order's Temple at Alterac, slaying Cardinal Forneus and Grand Crusader Saldren. Although the Cathedral of Light never formally charged her, a heresy examinor used the recent changes in Silvermoon's allegiance to convince the Alliance High Command, that she had murdered the Paladins for the glory of the Horde. Left with no options, her contingent left Stormwind and rejoined Silvermoon. The Phoenix Lord, Solune Unsatisfied with the edicts and doctrines which the Cathedral of Light professed, Lacryma has been deeply impressed by Aponi Brightmane and Tahu Sagewind's achievements with the Sunwalkers. Finding much truth in their logic, Lacryma has become convinced that Mu'sha is indeed the same as Elune, she is convinced that An'she may have a forgotten name by which the Elves once knew the sun by, perhaps suppressed in antiquity, but equally valid of praise. This faith in God, and the Three Virtues of the light have melded and branched into a faith and belief system not unlike the original Elvish religion passed to the Clerics of Northshire, incorporating Hopes, and Celestials. No blind zealot, Lacryma remains open to the prospect that her God much like the Night Elven Goddess may in fact be something far, far different than is expected. But seek for "Solune" as she calls him, she shall nevertheless. 'Quotes' "I would rather accept evil in this world, than see evil judge evil. The fallen cannot be redeemed by a judge without compassion." Category:Horde Paladin